


Hysterical  Eren x reader

by jeanboypng



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanboypng/pseuds/jeanboypng
Summary: |Your family ran a farm inside the inner walls, later on you joined the military and met one person that changed your way to look at this Crimson stained world of titans.|
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hysterical  Eren x reader

Today was an ordinary day at training, cleaning and eating. Now i was currently heading to my room as i felt something digging up in my throat. I immediately ran to the bathrooms and i started throwing up rapidly, when i opened my eyes the sight was horrendous.

_Flowers stained with my crimson red blood._

I hiccuped and cleaned up the mess.Under my own breaths i could feel the uneasiness.

I dashed to Hange's office, as i held one flower in my blood stained hand. I had no other choice, Hanji was really the only one who would know, as i thought so i saw her walk back into her office, she was probably eating lunch.

I knocked on her door and she answered, when she saw my blood shot eyes and the flower, aswell as my hand she sat me down.

"Y-y/n..." she held my hand " what.. happened" she looked at me with worry. I shook my head and she examined the flower. "I- i don't know i was just walking past the hallway and" i inhaled sharply, oh boy i shouldn't have done that. As i threw up on my lap.

Hanji gave me a towel and she was examining the flower under a microscope, or something.

" _Y/n, do you know what" she gulped "hanahaki disease is"_

I hiccuped, clearly not knowing what it was i shook my head again. "Well, it's when you like a person but, you didn't confess yet or they don't like you" she hissed "..back" my eyes widened with shock. "E-eren" i stuttered under my hitched breaths as i looked back at hanji. She helped me up and sent me to him

I was nervous, i mean who wouldn't?I was walking through the dim lit hallways as i walked to his room, took a deep breath and knocked. "Yes?" i heard his voice that made my stomache churn. "Oh it's y-y/n" i was distraught at this moment.

He opened the door and saw my state, eyes red and blood stained face aswell as fingers. "Y-yo what happened he backed away. "Listen-" i chocked out as i fell to the ground and i threw up again. "Do you.." i bit my lip ,looking up to his petrified expression.

"Know what hanahaki disease is" his eyes widened as he took in a gasp. "I like you Eren, i wouldn't say that right now but I'll die" i looked down at the flower, twirling it in my palm.

"Y-yeah! i like you too!" he chocked and i looked up to him with wide eyes and a slight smile.I coughed up a red spider lily, that was seemingly for death.Letting out my last breaths-

**_"Tell me, Eren. If you like me, why am i still coughing"_ **


End file.
